


{art} for Kingship

by altocello



Series: Art for After Camlann stories [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Community: paperlegends, Digital Painting, F/M, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-08 05:40:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15924023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/altocello/pseuds/altocello
Summary: In which I try my hand at stained glass.





	{art} for Kingship

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sidhe_faerie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Kingship](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15976280) by [sidhe_faerie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie). 



> Well, not REAL stained glass. I can only imagine how long that would take with a project this big!
> 
> Illustrating this fic presented several challenges, the first of which was coming up with a visual representation (aside from a crown/scepter/throne kind of thing, which is rather predictable and unspecific) of the concept of Kingship. In addition, there is a very large cast of characters, and a time frame of nearly 20 years. How to possibly make it all fit into one neatly packaged title page?
> 
> I decided to create a large, multiple paned stained-glass style "window," and use the smaller panels to highlight each of the characters that had influence on Arthur's rise to the throne. It was a first rate opportunity to draw some of my favorite "minor" characters, many of them as younger versions of themselves. Each panel was intended to be used as an illustration for their part of the story, with the entire collection as the title page. 
> 
> Inspirations and influences included windows in the Cathedrals at Chartres (especially "Notre Dame"), Canterbury, & St Chapelle, as well as "Angel of the Resurrection" by Louis Comfort Tiffany. 
> 
> Drawn in PS with a Wacom Bamboo tablet.
> 
> Disclaimer: This is a non-profit fanwork; no harm intended, no money made.

### Kingship

Also on [Pillowfort](https://pillowfort.io/posts/115792) | [Tumblr](https://artocello.tumblr.com/post/178030741950/kingship-art-for-the-aftercamlann-2018-big-bang) | [DA](https://www.deviantart.com/altocello/art/Kingship-763703658)

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to sidhe_faerie for writing this fic and giving me the chance to play with this concept, as well as so many wonderful characters. Thanks and praise are due, as always, to my beta, Amphigoury, and cheerleaders in the chatzy productivity chat, as well as additional pom poms from Alby_mangroves when timezones allowed; I literally couldn't do it without you!


End file.
